User talk:Ashstorm
Hi Patch. Would you like to go on chat? Congrats, your a chat mod! Wanna go on chat so you can ban me? 13:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, meet you there. Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:22, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Why did you leave the chat? Once more unto the breach dear friends 22:27, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I didn't this until now, but if you are still here, then okay.-- 15:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I got it to work, the profile image. Thanks, my older brother let me use his computer. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:29, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I have to go now, I can chat soon. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Patch, I'm sorry I didn't get back for I think is a long time, but yeah. We can talk. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is ...:Unusually and exceedingly peculiar And altogether quite impossible to describe 21:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) There I made you a chat mod, so now we have three chatmods and three admins. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Congrats! Yay! You're a chatmod!!! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 12:07, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:How could you? I fell for it too, and I put it there. XD 02:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) On another note, I thought the thing you used to have the 100th person to enter the page thing, I thought someone had hacked you and was trying to break my Ipad. XD 02:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I freaked out, I went running over to my brother and asked him what he thought I should do, he looked at me like I was stuped and said, 'how about check in the classic editor' so I did and found out all it did was log me out. XD Great prank! 02:13, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Peek-a-Boo Guess Who? ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! Re: Yep. ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! Sure! It can be made with the blank. Congrats on becoming a user! ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! You can see her description here. ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! I love it! Thanks! ~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! Sure. Thanks!~Darling, I'mA NIGHTMARE! Betrayal Oh, and also, just a heads up, 1 cat is going to die in the Dark Forest, so, be prepared. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 01:43, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Slider I added it, yep. It's in the "features and media," between slideshow and video. ~G Hi! Hey Patchy! Hi Patchy! Hollytuft (talk) 18:06, September 16, 2015 (UTC)xXHollytuffyxX I'll see if I can help! Which fonts aren't working? Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 14:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Patch, I have NO CLUE whatsoever on how to make logos for Wikis. However, you can visit the logopedia Wiki and ask the staff to make one. That's where a former MOWiki user got this Wiki's logo. Sorry that I couldn't help. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Btw, the Wiki is logos.wikia.com SPOTTEHWOBBLE! I'm not quite sure... When I started on this wiki, some fonts weren't working either. Do you have those fonts downloaded? Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 22:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Oops The internet failed on WAW wanna try chat on here? blank hi you know that blank that you take requests for???? i would like to request on that looks exactly like yellowfang cause a character that im writing about is sort of a reincaranation of yellowfang. thanks!!! ~yellowfang Just Wondering.... How do you make polls? I was hoping to make some on my userpage for fun. :) Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: I guess we should end it. And I have been meaning to join that other wiki so I will! [[User:Runningfireclawheart|'Unusually 'and' exceedingly']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'and all together quite']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'impossible to describe']] 10:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) WAW Can you come to WAW chat for a sec only? Just for a sec, since I did something with emoticons that I want to you to see. It is cool. WOLFBLAZE 16:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Why did you leave chat? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) So, I really hope I didn't offend you in any way [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) That's okay. That happens to me a,lot. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 16:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, I forgot about that tbh 18:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Spoof Clan Sure! You can lead it if you want. 19:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: SL Sorry, there is multiple wikia contributers so I get mixed up. RE: SL Sorry, I get mixed up when there are multiple wikia contributers. questions I saw on your page that your least favorite good cat is cinderpelt. why is that? also why is starflower considered a bad cat? : . 01:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) RE oh thanks and i was wondering why star flower was a bad guy because i havent made it to the 6th arc yet. im working on OoTS : . 23:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Meet you there! 18:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Want to go on WAW chat? I will not be on too long though. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Why not? What would it be about~? WHO NEEDS ARMS WITH LEGS LIKE THESE? Alright! Should I join chat to brianstorm? WHO NEEDS ARMS WITH LEGS LIKE THESE? 18:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC) That would be cool! :D What's it going to be about? ~G Alright! ~G RE: I don't think my new IP is here so... I would love to join your spoof, plus this wiki needs more activity. I'll also link my IP. ~Spottedwing aka RE: Sure! ~Spottedwing Yeah, I can write in Glory's POV. ~Spots Sure, I'll do that right now. ~Spots patch or ashstorm i can still call you patch right? : . 21:08, January 23, 2016 (UTC) also i want to join burgerclan can you please acept my invite? (im really impatient sorry!): . 21:25, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Your profile pic XD what have you done Re That sounds like a good idea, so long as the art belongs to you. And since I don't have time/ a way to make art, you'd be in charge. Sound fair? ~Ging